


Never Think Twice

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Series: Beholden [1]
Category: Til Death Do Us Part - Fandom, Till Death Do Us Part - Fandom
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: When Marcus de la Cruz wants something, he gets it. And in this case, that something was you.





	Never Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all you should all play electricpuke's new game "till death do us part" when it officially releases! if you were a fan of either of the btd games, you will love tddup! marcus de la cruz belongs to @electricpuke on tumblr.
> 
> fic title inspired by circa survive's song "always begin"

_You sighed, feeling a deep sense of longing as you walked through one of the many student lounges at your university. You had just moved cities and transferred to a new college to work on your master’s degree. Sure, it would be better in the long run for your education, but it was incredibly lonely. You were suddenly knocked out of your thoughts by a jarring collision. The iced coffee you were carrying hit the floor, cold liquid splattering onto a pair of fancy leather boots in front of you. You cussed internally, bracing yourself to be yelled at by the person you had just collided with._  
  
_“Are you okay, miss?” You had expected anger, but instead found a soothing voice. Your heart lept in your throat when you glanced up. Standing in front of you was a man that was literally the definition of “tall, dark, and handsome.” Not only that, but he was in uniform, a uniform that clearly accentuated all his best assets._

 _“I’m fine… Oh god, I’m so sorry, your boots… Oh god…” You muttered, scrambling to open your backpack and find something to wipe his shoes with. You heard a chuckle from above, and looked up to find his hand extended towards you._  
  
_“Don’t worry about it, miss.” He said, helping you up with ease. His grip was strong, and his hand lingered on yours a little too long. “Besides, these are leather. It’s gonna take a lot of work to clean these!”_  
  
_“I’ll pay for it, I swear!” Your felt your face turning red again. The stranger chuckled again._  
  
_“You don’t have to pay… But there’s something else you could do for me.” He grinned, and pulled out a scrap of paper. He hastily wrote something on it and handed it to you. “I gotta go… but make sure you check that note.”_  
  
_Before you could say anything, the stranger winked at you and took off quickly, the scent of his woodsy cologne lingering in the air. You looked down at the piece of paper, a name and a number looking back at you._  
  
_“Marcus de la Cruz xo Call me 707-+++-++++ ;)”_

_You grinned, and felt butterflies in your stomach. God, it was like you were a schoolgirl again. You carefully folded the note in and put it in your pocket, making a mental note to contact him as soon as you got home._

* * *

 

 

It had been almost a year since you and Marcus had starting dating. He was busy with work often, but when you did get the chance to spend some time together, it was like you were the only thing that mattered to him. There was nothing about Marcus that didn’t scream intense.

This particular week had been a busy one, with several exams and a presentation on your plate for school. Marcus had pouted when you left for class this morning, upset that he finally had an off-duty day that you couldn’t spend with him.

_“Come on, babe… can’t you be a little late?” Marcus nipped at your neck, his hands resting on your hips. You were short enough that he could easily do this while sitting on the bed. You shooed his hands away from your body._

_“I don’t need another hickey to cover up.” You said in response, trying to step away. You felt his body rumble as he laughed, his arms suddenly wrapping around you._

_“You know I just want everyone to know you’re mine...” He gave you a squeeze and finally let you go._  
  
_“Well, you can buy my concealer next time.” You stuck your tongue out at him turned to look at yourself in the mirror, smoothing your dress down. You had a presentation today, so you had dressed up more than usual. You had on a flattering and lowcut dress with a thin, black choker that had a golden M emblazoned into it adorning your neck. It had been a gift from Marcus, of course. Before you met him, you were self-conscious about wearing revealing clothing. You weren’t exactly skinny, far from it, but Marcus’s obsession with your body had made you feel better. It was a little overbearing at times, you thought. You shook your head and gave one final look over before turning around._

_Marcus was palming himself through his lounge pants and giving you a pointed look. You raised your eyebrows._

_“You’re naughty.” You said, shaking your head._

_“And you’re fucking hot.” He replied, giving you a once-over._

_“I have to go, Marcus. I just can’t be late. I love you.” You walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the head, a huff escaping from his lips._  
  
_“Fine, babe. But you’ll pay. Love you too.” He slapped your ass as you walked away and you sighed. Sometimes, he was too much._

* * *

 

The day had been creeping along slowly since you left the house, and you couldn’t get your mind off Marcus. The hour lunch break you had every day was coming up soon. You had planned to spend it rehearsing your speech, but you didn’t think you’d be able to concentrate.

You got out your phone and shot Marcus a text. “ _Wanna meet for lunch? :3”_

It only took a few seconds for a response. “ _be there soon, meet me @ library xo”_

You smiled. Marcus always ended his texts with xo, as cheesy as it was. He had memorized your schedule, much to your annoyance, but it also gave you two time to chat whenever your free time lined up. It should have been more concerning, but you figured he was just overprotective.

You made your way to the library, taking a seat near one of the statues on the main floor. It was easy to tell when Marcus arrived, his large form always drawing the stares of anyone around. You knew he loved the attention, though.

He made a beeline for you, paying no attention to anything else. He leaned down and gave you a long kiss, much to your embarrassment. He loved PDA, and loved it even more when other people were watching. You pinched his hand and he pulled away, licking his lips.  
  
“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” He smiled, and you rolled your eyes. Typical Marcus. You stood up and he immediately put an arm around your shoulder.  
  
“Where to for lunch? Your pick today!” You said. Marcus was silent for a moment before responding.  
  
“You.” His arm squeezed your shoulder tightly, and you felt your face turn bright red.  
  
“MARCUS!” You scolded, in as quiet a yell as you could. Though, the thought was tempting… But you were in public with no time to make it home and back. Marcus seemed to sense what you were thinking and gave you a wicked grin.  
  
“Follow me.” He said, his arm moving from your shoulder to link with yours. You swallowed the lump in your throat that was forming. You walked up several floors in the library until you reached the 5th floor, which was usually deserted because it was always warm.

“I’m a cop. I know where all the good hiding spots are.” He winked at you. Damn, the wink always got you. You finally reached your destination, a small corner in the library that only had a chair and a table. You felt a familiar heat in your groin already, with a sudden surge of anxiety. Marcus directed you to the chair and you sat down, legs bouncing from nervousness.  
  
“But… what if we get caught?” You said, your voice suddenly shaky. Marcus cocked his head at you, but said nothing. “I could get kicked out, Marcus! This is serious.”

Marcus took a step towards you and kneeled on the ground before you. Your height difference gave him perfect access. He slid his hands up your thighs, playing with the hem of your panties. You squirmed, trying to push his hands out.

“M-marcus… Come on… I promise we can do this at home later. Let’s just get lunch!” He smirked, pushing your legs apart with ease. You had no grounds at all when it came to strength. He slid your panties off and placed them to the side. He was really doing this. “What if someone comes by?”  
  
“You really think someone would try to stop me, babe? No way.” He slid a finger inside of you gently, sensing that you were nervous. He wasn’t always rough. “Besides, I don’t think you’re gonna stop me either.”

You let out a moan this time and quickly clamped hand over your mouth. Marcus smirked again before leaning his head down, his tongue immediately finding your clit. He sucked on it gently while he worked two fingers inside of you. He was so damn good at this. You reached down, one hand holding his shoulder and one in his hair. You held in another moan, squeezing his shoulder as hard as you could. He groaned this time and you noticed him shift under you, his erection now visible beneath his tight jeans.

“A-ah, Marcus… Stoppp…” You said. He finally pulled away, giving you a devilish grin.

“What? Can’t stay quiet, kitten? Your master knows just how to work you.” Marcus’s voice was low. He stood up, his clothed erection now in your face. “Time to give your master a reward, too.”

You looked around, the sudden anxiety of being caught rushing over you again. But, pleasing Marcus when he was like this… well, saying no wasn’t an option. You watched as he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, his erection springing forward. He went commando today, as per usual on his days off. His erection was already slick with precum, his thick member still slightly intimidating to you. He put a finger under your choker, pulling you forward. He was eager, but you were eager to comply as well.

You took his head into your mouth, fully intending to tease him until he suddenly shoved his whole member into your mouth, almost making you choke. Your hands found purchase under his shirt as he thrust forward again. Your hands gripped his skin tightly, fingernails raking down his sides with each thrust. Marcus pulled out, his cock hovering above you.

“Sorry, babe… couldn’t help it.” Even his voice was starting to sound a little strained. “I don’t wanna finish here, though. Stand up.”

You eyed him suspiciously. Oral in the library was one thing, but was he really going to fuck you here?  
  
“I don’t know about this, Marcus…” You looked at him, his expression unreadable. He stepped towards you, intimidating as always. He gently placed a finger under your choker again, pulling your face close.

“I get what I want, babe. And no one is going to stop me.” He leaned forward and gave you a rough kiss.

Before you could respond, Marcus effortlessly picked you off the ground and pushed you up against the wall, hiking your dress up in the process. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms rested under them, holding you up. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and you weren’t sure whether it was from the fact you could be caught any second, or Marcus’s sheer strength. You could feel his cock rubbing against your entrance.

  
“Look at me.” His voice was commanding, as always. You looked at him, his eyes dark with lust. “You’re mine. I can fuck you wherever I want, whenever I want. Are you going to behave?”

You gulped and nodded, which seemed to please him. He teased your entrance with his cock again, rubbing it. You were surprised by his self-restraint for once.

“Beg for it.” Marcus said, staring directly into your eyes. Your face was flushed, and you could see beads of sweat running down Marcus’s forehead. His grip on you was strong.

“I need your cock… Fuck me, Marcus! Please!” You said, trying to keep your voice down. You hadn’t heard anyone yet, but surely someone would hear you screaming for your boyfriend’s cock.

Marcus leaned his head towards yours, his breath on your ear. “And who owns you?”

“Marcus… Marcus owns me.” You replied.

“Louder.” It wasn’t a request, but a command.

You hesitated, his cock rubbing against your entrance. God, all you wanted to do now was fuck him. Well, there was only one way to accomplish that.

“MARCUS DE LA CRUZ!” You shouted, Marcus’s eyebrows shooting up in surprise at how loud you had said it.

“That’s what I like to hear…” He said, finally pushing inside of you. He was gentle this time, maybe feeling a little guilty. But this time, you didn’t want gentle.

“Come on, Marcus. Fuck me like you mean it!” You purred into his ear, setting him off. The next thrust wasn’t gentle. Marcus slammed into you, his cock spreading you apart. It was always intense with Marcus. He wasn’t huge – but he was thick. You felt a warm heat spread in your groin as he fucked you, amplified by the position you were in. Marcus pushed you even harder against the wall as he increased his speed, your nails digging into his back.

“You look so good, kitten.” Marcus said, a moan slipping out afterwards. “I love you, I love you…” He repeated as he fucked you, seeming to get lost in the words. You could feel yourself getting close, a rare thing to happen to you during penetrative sex. Marcus started to fuck you even harder, the slapping of skin echoing throughout the area. You didn’t even care if someone saw you at this point, not when fucking Marcus was this good.

“I’m gonna cum, Marcus!” You cried out, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

“Then cum for me, baby.” Marcus said, using whatever stamina he had left to thrust even deeper. Tension built up in your stomach until you felt release, orgasm washing over you. Marcus kept pumping, nearing his climax.

“Cum in me, Marcus, I want you to fill me up.” You whispered, looking him straight in the eyes. “Mark me, master.”

Marcus groaned again, fucking you with more deep thrusts until you felt him shudder, hot seed filling you. He kept pumping into you slowly, sweat pouring down his forehead. He pulled out after one final deep thrust, his cock still hard. Marcus didn’t have much of a refractory period. You unwrapped your legs and he let you down gently, dress gently falling back over your legs to make you look decent again.

Marcus wiped his forehead, tucking himself back inside his jeans and smoothing out his clothing. He looked presentable, minus the sweaty forehead. You, however, had smeared mascara under your eyes, and your hair had lost its perfectly coifed status against the wall. Marcus took a step towards you and leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead.

“Cute.” He said, giving you the same once-over he had this morning. “So, so cute. And all mine.”

You groaned, the reality of what you two had just done smacking you in the face. You walked to grab your panties, using Marcus as a blocking mechanism while you put them back on. Luckily, you still had 15 minutes before your presentation. You had time to make yourself look nice again.

“Marcus, we cannot do this again. Cannot.” You said, shifting uncomfortably. He looked unperturbed.

“Do what? Have some fun after my girlfriend teases me in the morning?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you. Sometimes, you thought, he would never understand.

Marcus pulled you into a tight hug, his strong embrace a comfort despite how you felt. There was no changing Marcus’s mind when he wanted something. And in your case, that was complete and total control of you. You just didn’t know that yet.


End file.
